oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Ali Rescue
The Prince Ali Rescue Quest is a quest for both free-to-play and pay-to-play RuneScape players. Official Description Walkthrough Setting Up Note: All of the items needed in this quest can be bought at the Grand Exchange. If you prefer gathering these items yourself, they can be obtained quite cheaply or without spending any money at all. Ideally, players should begin in Varrock, where you can buy or withdraw the items from the bank. If you intend to gather these items yourself, you will need: * Pickaxe for mining * Hatchet and tinderbox to light a fire (or look for other players lighting fires in Varrock) * Shears to get some wool from sheep (can purchased from any General Store if you don't have any) * Gold coins for the Al-Kharid toll pass and to purchase items that can only be obtained from NPC stores or the Grand Exchange You can pick up ashes from fires lit by other players in front of Varrock Bank. If you can't find any, just cut a tree, light the log and then wait for it to burn out and pick up the ashes. Bank the axe and tinderbox to make room for other required quest items. You should also withdraw some coins for those required items and toll gate pass. Buy a pink skirt at Thessalia's Fine Clothes Shop (also in Varrock). Buy 3 (or 4) beers (2 coins each) at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out. Then leave by the south city exit. Note: You can pick up beer for free from a respawn spot in Gunnarsgrunn Longhall in Barbarian Village. The beer respawns on the long hall table right in front of Chieftain Gunthor. At the Varrock East mine, you can mine one Tin and one Copper to make the bronze bar. Pick redberries from the nearby bushes (or can also be bought from Beefy Bill's). At the west mine, you can mine one piece of clay. Go to the sheep pen just to the south of Varrock and shear seven sheep with shears to get wool. Then you need to spin them to make balls of wool. There's a spinning wheel in Barbarian Village and another in Lumbridge Castle. Then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the scorpion mine (which you can also mine the ores for the bronze bar), head down to the palace and begin the quest. A good idea is to bring a little bit of food if you are rather low-levelled. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the scorpion mine (which you can also mine ores for the bronze bar), head down to the palace and begin the quest, otherwise take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge and smelt a bronze bar on the furnace, or use the Al-Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge Castle and spin all the wool, then take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket with water, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Or because of an update players can now use the clay on the source of water to make the soft clay. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the Farmer Fred's house. Behind his house there is a garden with 12 onions planted. Pick two. There's also an onion patch south of Draynor Bank. At this point, you should now be carrying: *7 balls of wool (from shearing sheep and spinning the wool) or 3 balls of wool and a rope *Ashes (make or find a fire) *Bronze bar (mine tin and copper) *1 Soft clay (use clay with a bucket, jug or bowl of water) *2 Onions or yellow dye *1 Redberries (found south of Varrock, north of Lumbridge's windmill by Gnomecopters, bought from Port Sarim Food Shop, or Beefy Bill's north of Lumbridge) *3 beers (normal beer found in Morgan's house, or buy from Blue Moon Inn, or get it free at the Barbarian Village) *Pink skirt (from Varrock's clothes shop) *A bucket (you can fill it with water in Draynor) *Coins (to make the dye and for the pass) The Quest You begin your quest in the palace of Al-Kharid by talking to Chancellor Hassan. The Chancellor is in the back room of the palace. Ask him if he needs help or any quest he can give. He will direct you to a shifty-looking fellow outside the northern perimeter of the palace, who goes by the name of Osman. Osman will in turn tell you to find and talk to his daughter Leela. She can be found strolling east of Draynor Village near the field. Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing when talking to Leela, you will see Ned's house. Get a rope from him and then ask him to make a wig from the remaining balls of wool. (You can also buy a rope and wig). Note: For members who have completed The Fremennik Isles, you can go to Ned without coins. Ask him for a rope, say you don't enough coins and tell him that his rope smells like Yak. He will confess he doesn't really make his ropes and will give you a rope for free. You can repeat this several times and get an unlimited amount of ropes. Though, you might still need balls of wool for the wig. Go to Aggie's house near Ned's house (also in Draynor Village, east of the pig pen) and ask her to make you a yellow dye (two onions) and a skin paste (ashes, redberries and water). Dye the wig, then get your soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, located immediately to the southeast of Draynor. The guards are level 26 but are not aggressive. Go inside the jailhouse building. Talk to Lady Keli about anything other than Katrine. Importantly, try to select options that flatter her, suggesting how famous she is. If she isn't in or around the building, wait a little, she'll respawn as sometimes other players will defeat her as a part of the quest later on. Tell her that she's famous all over RuneScape. Then ask her about her latest plan and that she must have been very skillful. Then ask her if she's sure that they won't try to break Prince Ali out. She'll tell you it's not possible because there's only one key to Prince Ali's cell and it's on the necklace around her neck. Ask her if you can see the key for just a moment. Then ask to touch the key. You should have a soft clay with you at this time to make an imprint into the clay. If you forgot it, you would have to retrieve it and repeat this whole dialogue all over again. Check in with Leela, and she'll tell you to take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman in Al Kharid. After talking to Osman, he tells you to go back and collect the key from Leela in Draynor. Talk to her, get the key and ask to check if you have all the necessary items and if you're ready with the rescue. She'll tell you a plan on how to do it. Now that Leela is happy with the plan, you now need to take: *Rope *Wig (make sure it's been dyed yellow) *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Key *3 glasses of Beer And head for the jail. Make sure these items are in your inventory but not equipped. For example, if you equipped the pink skirt, the quest will eventually glitch. jail.]] Talk to Joe (the jailguard who's guarding Prince Ali's cell) and offer him a drink, and another, and another. Choose this option to offer Joe a beer on the first dialogue screen, and don't talk about anything else, otherwise you won't be able to offer him a beer until you start the conversation all over again. Say "I have some beer" to start the conversation with Joe, and then offer additional drinks until he becomes drunk. Use the rope on Lady Keli to capture her. At this point you should hurry, as Lady Keli will respawn in about a minute or so and attempt to attack you. If she does respawn before you enter the cell with Prince Ali, you need to get another rope and tie up Keli. Use the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. He'll say you are now a friend of Al-Kharid and you don't have to pay toll to enter the gate connecting Lumbridge and Al-Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't take long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn! Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al-Kharid for free (or go take the long way around), and talk to Chancellor Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. Note: Sometimes when you come back to the jell cell, the jail guards will attack you when Keli tells the guards to attack you. After this quest, if attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way messages appear over players' heads when they speak) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, in which one of the guards says, "Yes, M'Lady" and attacks you. However, you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. Rewards *3 Quest Points *700 Coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate upon completion *Access to Sorceress's Garden activity (members only) *Ability to Enchant the Broomstick with unlimited teleport charges to the Sorceress's Garden (members only) Music unlocked *None Required for completing Completion of Prince Ali Rescue is required for the following: *Contact! *Missing My Mummy Hints *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price. bg:Prince Ali Rescue fi:Prince Ali Rescue Trivia *Upon completing this quest ones Adventurer's Log will read: "The rescue could hardly have gone better: Lady Keli has been foiled and the Prince is back where he belongs." *When capturing Lady Keli, the player is told that they have put her "in a cupboard", despite the fact that no such cupboard exists anywhere in the jail. *The dialogue of the guard Joe in Keli's prison may be based on the Vogon guard in the series ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy''. *The quest calls for a pink skirt to disguise the prince. However, Lady Keli's skirt is white, not pink. *If you rescue the prince and stay in the Jail, the prince will respawn. If you talk to him, he will say: "I owe you my life for that escape. You cannot help me this time, they know who you are. Go in peace, friend of Al Kharid." *When talking to Leela about the plan she says "The guards will '''shoot '''to kill" despite the fact the guards are not armed with ranged weapons. *When you are talking to Prince Ali and Leela respawns then you complete the quest automaticlly. *Before an update, when you gave the first beer to the guard you retained the Beer glass as if you drank the beer yourself. This has now been fixed. de:Prinz Alis Rettung no:Prince Ali Rescue es:Prince Ali Rescue zh-tw:解救王子阿里 nl:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Al Kharid Category:Wikia Game Guides quests